Cowboys And Cowgirls
by CrzDmnWlf
Summary: Rogers D. Kiely lives on a small island in a field surrounded by trees with only a black stallion to keep her company. that is until one day a young man with a bright orange cowboy hat decides to stop at her unknown island. Will two similar souls find love? disclaimer: one piece is not mine sadly.
1. The Cowgirl

Cowboys And Cowgirls

Chapter 1

 _Th-thump th-th-th-thump thump thump th-thump_

A beautiful open field. Long, flowing grass, waving in the breeze. The smell of wild flowers hangs in the air. The bright sun shone down on the wings of bright butterflies.

 _Th-thump th-th-th-thump thump thump th-thump_

Birds flew high in the sky, tweeting and singing. All was peaceful on the little island of trees surrounding this little field. On one side of the field was a decent sized cottage and garden.

 _Th-thump th-th-th-thump thump thump th-thump_

"YEEE-HAAW" a shout shattered the peace

Out of an opening in the trees a large black shape burst out of the forest. The thumping sounds got louder. The black shape was a large, muscular stallion. Astride the stallion's broad shoulders and back was a teenage girl. The stallion had no saddle or reins.

The girl had her legs wrapped as tightly around the horse's big stomach. Her hands we fisted in the stallion's long silky mane. She shifted slightly, bringing the powerful beast to a walk.

They approached the small cottage. The stallion came to a halt and let the girl throw a leg over his back and slide off. The stallion walked off to a small lake next to the cottage and drank. The girl laughed and swept her fingers through her short black hair. She wore a tight blue tank top with a tied, blue plaid shirt over it. The tank top was tucked into blue denim jeans. On her back a black cowboy hat rested with its string against her neck. On her feet she wore brown leather cowgirl boots.

"Hey shadow!" she called. The stallion lifted his head before trotting over. He snorted when he reached her. She giggled as his snort blew her hair around. "Did you see that boat? The one by the beach?" she asked. He nodded his giant head. Should we surprise the boy that was in it? A wicked gleam entered Shadow's eyes and he nodded his head even harder this time. She laughed before she shifted into a white horse the same size as Shadow. He whickered softly and nudged her side. In return she nipped at his forelocks. Together they took off into the forest, heading towards the beach and the unsuspecting young boy. One who wore a bright orange cowboy hat.


	2. The Cowboy

Cowboys And Cowgirls

Chapter 2

Shadow watched as the young man walked through the forest, eyeing the bright orange hat on his head in amusement. He turned his giant head to look at his companion when she huffed. She sent a look at him and he nodded. He watched as she picked her way through the undergrowth and approached the boy. The boy grabbed the knife at his hip when she stepped on a twig. He looked around and froze when he saw the large pure white mare emerge from behind some bushes. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Shadow snorted before following his friend. The boy's eyes widened even more when Shadow stepped up to the mare's side. The boy reached out carefully. The mare snorted and pushed her head into his palm. The boy grinned. "Hello there!" he said. "I'm Ace" Shadow whickered in amusement. Seriously who talked to a horse like they are people? The mare suddenly bolted, heading to the field. Ace watched on in confusion. He turned to look at Shadow. "Did I somehow scare the poor thing?" Shadow snorted before shaking his head. Ace looked at him in surprise. "You can understand me?" he asked. Shadow once again nodded before turning his back to Ace and motioning with his head. "You want me to get on?" Shadow nodded yet again. Ace walked up to Shadow's side and grabbed some of Shadow's mane. He carefully mounted and sat straight on the stallions back.

Once Ace was on his back Shadow turned and started walking after the mare. After a few minutes they reached the field. Ace looked around in awe at the sight before him. He looked around and spotted the cottage. He looked down at the stallion underneath him as it let out a loud neigh. Hearing a door open and close he looked up to watch a beautiful teenager, about his age, walked up to meet them. "I see you've met Shadow" she said, giggling. Ace swallowed and nodded. When Shadow came to a stop he slid off and walked up to the girl. "Hello, I am Ace." He said bowing at the hip. "Welcome to our little island. I am Kiely, and this is Shadow." Ace looked around, trying to find the white horse from before. "Looking for something?" Kiely asked. Ace looked at her before nodding.

Kiely laughed. "The mare right?" she asked. Ace nodded. "That was me." She said. "I ate the Uma-Uma no mi*. I can turn into any kind of horse be it common, rare, or mythical. My color is normally white but if I really want to I can change my fur into any color." Ace looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow." He breathed. Kiely laughed again. "If you think that is cool you should see Shadow." Ace looked at Shadow in confusion. Shadow snorted in laughter before turning and galloping right at a tree. Before he hit it he disappeared. "Wha?!" Ace exclaimed. "Shadow is what most call a demon horse. He is actually a Dark Alicorn." "What is an Alicorn?" Ace asked. Kiely giggled. "Do you know what a unicorn and a pegasus are?" Ace nodded. "Then mix the two together and there you go." "But he doesn't have wings or a horn." Ace said confused.

She nodded. "They only appear if he wills them to. Now for the whole 'dark alicorn' business. A dark alicorn is like a light alicorn. Where a light alicorn uses light more than dark and normally can teleport in bright flashes of light if they don't want to fly, a dark alicorn uses dark more than light and can either teleport in a swirl of darkness or they can walk or run into an existing shadow that is not their own or an animal's and 'Shadow Travel'. Shadow Traveling is when a being that uses darkness takes the shadows that it moves in to wrap around itself and move it to a shadow that is touching the one it is moving through. It is pretty much jumping from shadow to shadow. A higher version of that, which can only be used by really powerful beings, is the ability to take that shadow it is in and use it to teleport to any other shadow. Including the shadows of animals."

Ace nodded in understanding. He shivered as a chill swept down his spine and pooled at the soles of his feet. He turned and watched as darkness seemed to gather right above his shadow, forming into a large horse figured. Ace saw the darkness solidify, revealing Shadow. However Shadow had a large horn that extended a foot from the middle of his forehead and ended in a wickedly sharp point. Sprouting from his back were two large, black, feathered wings. Each one, from the shoulder to the wing tip, easily reached twenty feet long. Ace watched in awe as the wings and horn seemed to melt into swirls of darkness and seep into Shadows body. He looked at the two.

"Please join my crew!"


	3. The Wild Card

Cowboys and Cowgirls

Chapter 3

"Please join my crew!"

Kiely look at Ace in shock. "What?!" Ace looked at her seriously. "I would like it if you could join my crew. You and Shadow. You would be my first mate. Please." Kiely looked around the field. "I don't know….." She said. "You don't even have a ship big enough to hold all of us." "There are enough trees on this island to build a ship." Ace said. "Alright. I will even be the shipwright. I can turn into an Earth Horse and build the ship." Ace looked at her in confusion.

"An Earth Horse is a horse that has the ability to control the earth itself and the trees and plants that grow on it." Ace nodded. Kiely took a step back and shifted. The horse she shifted into was a white Clydesdale with green and gray stripes. The fur around her hoofs seemed to look like roots while her mane and tail were made of weeping willow leaves. Upon her forehead was a twisting green and grey horn.

She sent a look to shadow and watched as he grabbed the back of Ace's yellow shirt and tossed Ace onto his back. They galloped to the beach were Kiely waded into the water. Planting her feet firmly she raised her head, pointing her horn at the forest with her muzzle facing the sky. Ace and shadow watched as her horn glowed and trees flew towards her. the trees circled the air above her, slowly forming into a big ship. When the ship finally finished forming it slowly lowered into the water. Before Kiely shifted back to her normal form ace called out. "Can you give it the figurehead of a horse with flames?" she nodded and raised her head once again. Ten minutes later the ship was complete. Along the side the name _Wild Card_ was detailed in big, bold, black letters.

They walked back to the field and Kiely shifted. Ace watched and couldn't help but flush when he caught himself staring at her rear. He had to admit she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He suddenly remembered that she had been in sea water and had been unaffected. "Why weren't you affected by the sea water?" he asked her. She turned. "It's because one of my forms is a water horse so I am not affected by sea water or sea stone." She giggled. "Oh and next time you stare make sure you aren't seen by an animal." Ace gaped. "How!" he exclaimed. "Shadow saw you and told me." She laughed. Ace's face turned bright red. Turning to the side he noticed a fruit. It was bright orange and looked like flames. Kiely saw him staring and spoke up. "That is the Mera-Mera no mi. you can have it." Ace grinned and picked it up. He grimaced as he took a big bite, disgusted by the taste. Kiely laughed at his face.

The sun was going down by the time they had moved everything to the Wild Card. "Let's sleep here for the night and set sail tomorrow." Ace said. Kiely mock saluted, saying "Aye aye captain." She looked around one more time. "I'm going to sleep elsewhere in the forest." She said. "Just so I can say one last goodbye to this island." Ace nodded, agreeing. Before she left she leaned to whisper in his ear. "And if makes you feel any better I find you quite captivating myself." She pulled back and studied his frozen and shocked face before grinning and leaning forward to brush her lips along his. Ace's mind short-circuited. He fainted.

Chuckling, Kiely stepped back and shifted into a light alicorn and walked into the forest. Shadow took one last look at Ace before he willed his horn and wings into existence and followed Kiely. They soon reached the ruins of a village and walked to a house a little off to the side. Reaching it Kiely shifted and looked around. "Hey mom, dad, sis, bro. I'm finally leaving. I avenged you by burning the village and villagers to the ground. I met a nice guy that I really like. I'm going with him on an adventure." She reached down and touched the four gravestones before her. Each were the shape of different elemental horses. Water for her mom, Earth for her dad, fire for her sister, and air for her brother. Reaching down she grabbed a necklace from her mom's grave, a sword from her dad's, a bracelet from her sister's, and cowboy hat from her brother's. This hat was a burnt umber color with unique designs sown into the leather like fabric. Shifting back into a light unicorn she walked back to the field. Once they reached the field Shadow laid down next to Ace and Kiely laid down on the other side. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

Within the next six months they had recruited nineteen other members and had reached the Grandline. Little did they know that they were to face a warlord so soon into their adventure.


	4. The Bonding

Cowboys And Cowgirls

Chapter 4

Five months into their voyage they came across an uncharted island in the first half of the Grand Line. The only inhabitants were horses. There were Elemental, Light, and dark horses. Same for the unicorns and pegasi. There were no alicorns. Regular horses mixed with the other mythical horse. The crew watched, laughing, as Kiely and Shadow jumped off the boat and dashed off to mingle. The other crew members knew about Kiely's and Shadow's abilities. They soon followed and found the two talking to a big flaming unicorn. Kiely spotted ace and called out to him. The big unicorn turned its head to view the young captain as he approached. "This is Stryker. He is the leader of this herd and has offered to let his herd bond with the crew. He would bond with you and I and everyone would be able to pick a horse to bond with while all horses would also be bound to me." Kiely said. Ace nodded and bowed to Stryker. "It is an honor sir." He said. "Ki, would you explain the bonding to the crew?"

Kiely nodded and turned. "When a mythical horse or regular horse bonds with a human they can share thoughts, emotions, and become one. The horse usually picks the human they are most suited to bond with." The crew nodded and went off to mingle. Three hours later they left the horses minus Stryker and set sail. Stryker had explained that they would only have to call out along their mental link and their horse would appear. Every day the crew would take time out of their chore schedule to call to their bonded companions and hangout.

They soon reached the next island and found the 'Sea Knight' Jimbe waiting for them. He had heard of Ace's desire to take Whitebeard's head and came to stop him. They fought for five days before the old man arrived. Ace attacked while sending a call to Stryker who had left to check on his herd. Stryker appeared in a flash of fire just as Ace was sent flying. He maneuvered himself to be under Ace and caught him as he fell. Ki rode up on Shadow to stand next to him and Stryker. Ace whispered to Ki 'Take the crew back to the ship and travel ahead to the next island they plan to dock at. Ki nodded and slipped a Dark Elf Horse into Ace's bag. The horse was tiny and could disappear into shadows making it perfect for spying.

Ki wheeled Shadow around and signaled the crew. They ran after her, understanding their orders. Whitebeard watched the crew retreat in disgust and looked at Ace. He was surprised to see a smirk on the young captains face and spoke up. "Are you going to let your crew abandon you like that?" He watched as Ace dismounted his odd steed and stroke it's nose. The Horse snorted before galloping off after the crew. "No." Ace replied. "I'm just letting them get away and meet me later." Whitebeard looked at him in confusion but ace just smirked and lit his fists on fire.

Little did the Whitebeard Pirates know, the Spade Pirates had slipped right around them by using water horses, unicorns, and pegasi.


	5. Losing Ace

Cowboys And Cowgirls

Chapter 5

The Whitebeard Pirates had been at sea for two months and Ace was getting anxious. Between his assassination attempts five times a day and not seeing Ki or the crew he was getting close to snapping and calling Stryker. Stryker used the fire he created to make a path through the sky that he could run on. The commanders had noticed that he was a lot more tense than usual and tried to figure out why. That just made Ace all the more nervous. He finally got wind of an island coming up that they would have to dock at. Smirking he went back to the room he was given and walked up to the dresser and pull out Midge, the Dark Elf Horse.

"Midge, I need you to go to Kiely and tell her we are coming up to an island. Then take an Illusion unicorn to get a good look at the island and show the illusion to Ki so she knows what island." Midge nodded with a horsey grin and dove into the shadow of the dresser. Ace sighed and let out a small chuckle. There was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he growled. The door opened to reveal that all the commanders were standing there. "You seemed stressed." The first division commander, Marco the Phoenix, said. Ace snorted. "I ain't stressed ya backwater muckers. Y'all are jus' getting' on ma nerves." He said, his country accent coming out with the relief and nervousness. The commanders blinked. "Backwater muckers?" the fourth commander, Thatch asked. Ace growled. "I ain't answerin' y'alls darn questions 'till I get ta see ma crew." Sixteenth commander Izou's breath hitched. "Oh my!" he said.

Ace turned around. "I might answer some questions if y'all let me off at the next island." He said. Marco nodded. "That can be arranged." Marco thought that there would be no one on the island. Little did they know the Spade Pirates were already there and waiting. Within a day they came up to the island. Before they could dock at Wild Card came out from behind the trees blocking the view of the other side of the island. Just as they Whitebeard Pirates were going to turn around there was a loud neighing. They suddenly saw a flash of yellow and orange and turn to see Ace running. Right next to him there was a flash of fire and the horse that was with him when they first met him appeared running next to him

Ace grabbed the horse's mane and swung himself onto it's back. Fire erupted from it's hooves as it leapt into the air. It ran through the air leaving a trail of fire three feet long behind it. The surprised pirates watched as the horse landed on the beach of the island. Suddenly a black shape launched itself from the forest. It was the big black horse they had seen with the girl. Behind the black horse came more horses. Some carried men from the crew others did not. They came to a halt before Ace and the flaming horse. Cheers rose from the men on the horses. They watched as Ace said something and cheers rose from his crew again. His horse reared and wheeled around before taking off. The rest of the horses reared as well and followed. Suddenly some horses broke from the main body of the herd and raced in front. These horses were a mix of regular looking horses, unicorns, and pegasi. They all were a mix of brown.

Before they hit the water the horses jumped, the ground literally rising up to meet their hooves. The horses left a bridge of stone and earth as they ran to the Wild Card. The herd passed over the ship with the horses carrying the crew jumped to land on the ship. The crew slipped off minus the girl and Ace. The horses not carrying the crew anymore leapt back onto the bridge. The horses in the front suddenly vanished into thin air with the others of the herd following. Once the last of the herd disappeared the bridge started to crumble. When they looked back at the Wild Card it was gone. Whitebeard grumbled when he realized that he lost his newest son.


	6. Spying

Chapter 6

Spying

The whitebeard pirates followed the Wild Card to best of their abilities. Sometimes losing them or slowly falling behind. They didn't know how the smaller ship could outpace them so much. Little did they know, the Spades had water elemental horses pulling and guiding their ship. That method of travel made their ship two times faster. By the time Whitebeard had gained half the distance they lost when the Spades docked, the spades had gained back that distance. Whitebeard was slowly losing his patience. Luckily a miracle happened. The spades docked at an uninhabited island that was known to have large meadows and forests. The spades needed to let the water elemental rest for a day or two. The whitebeard look out called out to let them know that the Wild Card had been spotted. The Moby Dick was carefully docked out of view of the Spades.

The Whitebeard Pirates left the ship and crept through the forest and soon reached the meadows where the spades and the herd were resting and playing around. There were members of the crew sleeping, talking, and racing horses. They looked around and spotted Ace and the girl. Next to Ace was the great red stallion while a big black stallion was next to the girl. Straining their ears the spying pirates could just make out the conversation.

"Come on Stryker!" Ace whined to the red stallion. The stallion snorted and whickered. Ace gasped and put a hand on his chest dramatically. "You would deny your bonded a race against his dear rival of a first mate?" he asked. The stallion neighed, throwing his head back. The other horses repeated the sound and movement as they all moved closer. Ace smirked at the girl. "You and Shadow ready to lose Ki?" the girl, 'Ki', snorted. "You wish captain. You have yet to beat me" the stallions shred a look before moving off to one side of the field while their riders went to the other the crew went behind the two stallions.

A large cat like beast stepped between the two pairs and let out a yowl, immediately jumping back as the two pairs charged forward. Ace pulled ahead of Ki with bursts of fire propelling him forward. The black stallion reached the shadow of a tree that fell across it's path and disappeared. Ace cursed as it burst from a boulder's shadow right next to him. Ki laughed as she grabbed the stallions mane and swung up onto it's back just as Ace reached the flaming stallion. Ace repeated the move Ki had done. His horse slowly caught up with Ki's when they reached the shore. The stallions launched themselves into the air as black wings burst into existence on the black stallion's back and flames burst from Stryker's hooves, lifting them into the air. They raced across the sky, pulling sharp turns, dives, and quick rises. They quickly came to land. Landing in a flurry of hooves they raised a cloud of dust. The two pairs raced out of the cloud of dust, both riders low over the horse's necks. Ki was slightly in the lead when her and her horse disappeared in a swirl of darkness. She and the black stallion suddenly reappeared in front of the crew. A cheer rose as Ace and his mount came to a halt next to Ki. Ace laughed. "Good race Ki, Shadow!" he patted Stryker's neck. "Maybe next time my friend." Stryker snorted, bobbing his head up and down.

Ki looked over in the direction the Whitebeard Pirates were hiding. "You ever going to come out?" she asked. The Whitebeards slowly appeared from the undergrowth with slightly guilty looks. "How did you know?" Marco asked. The crew snorted and Marco felt movement on his shoulder. Looking down he saw a small, black, winged horse on his shoulder. "Midget!" ace called. The small horse perked up and flew over to Ace. "Funny how the spies became the spied, huh?" Ace smirked. This here is a Dark Elf Horse. The perfect horses for spying as they are so small and quiet." Midget let out a small snort. Ki laughed. "Midget! He is so a pineapple! Can't you see his hair?!" she exclaimed. Marco growled. Ace spoke up. "Love, don't tease the overgrown backwater mucker turkey." He said. Ki blushed. "If ya say so Hun." The whitebeard pirates looked on in confusion. Ace growled. "What? Never seen a couple before?" the whitebeards' eyes widened. Ki smirked.

"We have been together since before the first month of our voyage."


	7. Flashback

Chapter 7

Flashback

About three weeks into the voyage ace walked up to Kiely and asked her a question. "So do you have any family? Or a boyfriend?" Ki laughed. "Boyfriend no but Shadow is as close as I can get right now. You could call us soulpartners. Not soulmates but partners. He once told me that he used to be a human before he almost died but was saved by a wizard who turned him into a Dark Alicorn. It saved his life but he can't turn back. He will forever be stuck as a Dark Unicorn. He told me his human name was Curstin. As he is not human anymore, he decided to change his name."

She took a breath. "Family is a harder subject. My parents, little sister, and little brother hate country life so I moved out to live on that island. I had shipwrecked but it was perfect. Not too long after I met another girl my age. Mae D. Jynx. She and her Soulpartner Chase, a fire fox, shipwrecked with us. We lived together for about five years before they suddenly disappeared. I don't know exactly happened. I had found the markings of a scuffle and the signs of a rowboat being dragged in the sand on a beach on the other side of the island. We were sworn sisters. I miss her to death but I keep her memory going by wearing our matching necklaces." She reached up and pulled a chain from around her neck. The pendent was what appeared to be a coin shaped jigsaw piece in the shape of a horse head. Looking closely Ace could see that the matching piece would have to be in the shape of a wolf head to fit. Ace looked at Ki with an eyebrow raised.

She laughed. "Jynx had eaten the Inu Inu no mi. she has the same powers as me. Only she can turn into any of the Canis family while I can turn into any of the Equus family." Ace nodded in understanding. Kiely smirked darkly and said, "When I find the Backwater Mucker that stole my sis…. WHO-WEE they won' make it pas' an hour of me findin em." Ace paled as shivers ran down his spine. Kiely turned to Ace. "What about your family?" ace grit his teeth. "My mom died giving birth to me and I hate my dad. I have two sworn brothers though. One dead." Kiely's face softened. "But Luffy is still causing me a god damn headache whenever I think about him." Kiely laughed. Ace turned to Kiely. "may I ask you one last question?" Kiely nodded. "Would you," he said poking her cheeks, "Make my day and be my…. Girlfriend?" he said softly with a blush making his freckles stand out on his cheeks. Kiely smiled and cupped his face in her palms. Ace's breath hitched as she brought their faces together and brushed her soft lips against his rough lips. His heart skipped a beat as his arms wrapped around her waist without him telling them to. He carefully kissed her back as his eyes closed.

They finally pulled apart fully after a few minutes.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating a whole lot. my phone was taken for dropping grades and i was grounded. not to mention redoing a bathroom, school, and a broken toe. i will update when i can. if yall have something you want to see happen in the story please leave a review. not: i will not do any lemons and stuff like that.**


	8. not an update

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say but I'm putting my stories on long-term Hiatus. I will be adding stories that I have already started writing but I will not be updating for a while. College crap and all that. Please bear with me my wonderful readers!**


End file.
